


Merry Mistletoe!

by thenameslynith13



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameslynith13/pseuds/thenameslynith13
Summary: Christmas, mistletoe, and Servamps don't mix too well. But for Tsubaki, it's an opportunity that can't be missed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before Christmas, so I'm a little late. But better than never! Enjoy XD

The Servamps, their Eves, and Subclasses have a Christmas party, and just as one would suspect, things turn out a little crazy. Mahiru, the host of course, tries to play mother hen and keep everyone in order. Or at least makes sure no one gets stabbed or bitten.

Tsubaki and his Subclass were reluctantly invited, thanks to Mahiru's "No Vampire Left Behind" rule. He tries to stay on the sidelines and not cause any trouble for once, and he wants to repay Mahiru for all he's done for him.

Tsubaki stands alone in the hallway and beckons Mahiru over once he sees him. Mahiru comes over asking what's going on.

"Mistletoe," he points, "I've never seen it in real life."

Looking up, Mahiru squints, "Really? Wait a second… I don't remember putting that up."

Pulling his sleeve covered hand up to his mouth, Tsubaki chuckles. "Strange… But you do know what this means, don't you?"

Mahiru tilts his head like a puppy. "What you mean?" It only took a second later for him to blush in realization. "B-but only couples do that!"

"Hahaha, no that's not how it works. The rule is, whoever stands underneath the mistletoe must share a kiss. That would be you," he taps Mahiru's nose, "and me."

"T-that's… but…"

Tsubaki's lips curl up slightly, enjoying Mahiru's uncommon expression. "It's just a kiss. You've done it before, haven't you?"

The color in Mahiru's cheeks spreads to the rest of his face. His lips don't even part, as his brain seems to be melting.

"Or you haven't…" Tsubaki comes to understand. His smirk turns into an endearing smile at Mahiru's innocence. "Well, that alright. I mean it's just an ancient tradition, who follows rules anyway."

Mahiru perks up, blindly being sucked into the trap. "I always follow the rules! Watch me!"

He stands up on his tippy toes and pulls Tsubaki down by his shirt collar. Not giving himself time to hesitate, he quickly pushes his lips to Tsubaki's. And in the next second he's back on two feet, gazing at the floor like a portal had just opened up, ready to swallow him.

Tsubaki barely blinked before the moment was over. Slightly feeling disappointed it was so short, he ruffled Mahiru's hair. "See? Wasn't that hard."

"Mm." He wasn't ready to form words for Tsubaki yet, so he started shuffling off when he was stopped midway.

"Mahiru," Tsubaki's hand gently squeezed his shoulder, "thank you for everything." It was the most sincere he's ever been in his life.

With a quick nod and still blushing smile, Mahiru was off to make sure another war hadn't started with the others.


End file.
